One Word, Yes
by LOCKandK3Y
Summary: I have no summary, it's just fluff.


**AN:** _This is a bonus a gytecha on tumblr. A little thank you I don't usual do but felt was needed due to all of their patience with me and my busy schedule. In other words, I am a mess but I still try. If you like this story, give me some kudos, comment and come talk to me at my tumblr! I'm friendly!_

Levy sighed heavenly, a smile on her lips, arms spread out as she fell back on her bed without a care in the world. She could count the stars way past a million if she wanted, nothing able to discourage her mood. Warm feelings and chocolate goodies filled her stomach, the butterflies fluttering in a race against her heart beat. The day was all well and her sheets comforting, the aroma of freshly picked lilles, a pale shade of color in yellow. Pale like Lisanna's skin, yellow like Levy's emotions and joy.

One month, it's been one month and Levy's feelings never disappeared. Each day she fell deeper in love and each day her eyes grew in adoration. Lisanna truly did bring happiness to her world in many ways, the first of which being the day she said yes. Not yes to any old question, not yes to Mirajane asking for help in the kitchen, not yes to Natsu asking if she had seen Happy. It wasn't the typical yes she'd give to any guild member in need and certainly not a yes to chivalry.

She said yes to love, yes to feelings that were hidden for many years, yes to tea and cake on a date and not with Erza scarfing down the desert Lisanna made. She said yes to hand holding and kissing, yes to late night movie nights and icecream cartons. She said yes to whispered secrets and loud giggles, yes to early morning smooches and breakfast for said yes to all things romantic and lovey dovey, she said yes to Levy.

"She said yes…"

That word, that one little word, still resonated with Levy, had the corner of her lips arching upward and cheeks aching. The memory of Lisanna's flushed cheeks as she laughed off Levy's nervousness with a wave of her hand had Levy kicking her feet in the air. The blue haired girl squealed as she tossed her self about, arms reaching out for the stuffed bear to squeeze in her hold. He had white fur like Lisanna's hair, soft to the touch and the size of her midsection with a red bow tied around its neck.

They were all gifts, maybe a bit too much but all special stuff for a special girl who treated Levy right. Their one month anniversary was tomorrow and usually Levy wouldn't think much of such short occurrences. She wanted to make the night memorable though, had visited the flower shop earlier in the day for a vase of flowers, hovered over the stove baking and decorating delicant treats, the bear in her arms meant to be given to Lisanna for when she came to have their weekly movie dates on the couch.

Closing her eyes, Levy drifted into a land of imagination, the bear in her arms changing into the girl she fell for. Maybe they would be cuddling later on as well, Lisanna's shampoo invading Levy's senses, their bodies warm when curled around each other. Levy clutched tighter at the bear, sweet wishes overtaking her, calming even her excitement. If time would pass sooner, the guilds hall closing a tad bit before midnight, the girl bouncing in her steps as she traveled the paved roads, Lisanna would be here by now.

Instead, Levy waited another hour or so, drifted off to sleep curled on top of the bed sheets. Late night would turn to early morning, what was once a dream would become reality. A knock would echo between an oak wood door, a creak of the floorboards would resound under the opening of said entrance. Levy would stir, her eyelids scrunching and body tensing and than relaxing, undisturbed in her rest. Lisanna would walk along the small studio Levy called home, would recognize the telltale signs of cooking from the lingering scent in the air and the drying pans on the counter top.

Her stomach would gurgle at the idea of eating, a soft giggle leaving her lips and yet she skipped the kitchen area. Her feet glided against the flooring, eyes blinking at the bundle on the bed, hardly noticing the bouquet on Levys bedside table. Relieving a sigh, Lisanna sat upon the mattress beside Levys form, bring the knuckles of her hand to brush loose hair away from the smaller girls cheeks.

By now, the clock on the wall read three quarters after twelve, signaling the end of one day and beginning the next. The worry Lisanna felt on her way was now satisfied knowing that Levy hadn't stayed up all night. It'd cause Lisanna to get sick if Levy had not slept the least bit, making her fuss and lecture. It didn't matter if at nearly one in the morning it was officially a month between them, it shouldn't give excuse for Levy to stress herself out in the dead of night while Lisanna was gone.

Leaning down, Lisanna kissed Levy's temple, combed away any tangled strands of hair upon a whisper and let herself bask in the gentle beauty that was her girlfriend. She shook the girl awake, waited for the accompanying grumble of gibberish, for a lazy swat of the hand before she stood to her feet. "Le~vy," Lisanna sign-songed, "Wakey wakey, I have leftovers~"

Lisanna made her way around the room, nearly tripped over discarded shoes and out of order books; a little mess that was to be expected with the mage who had more time for studying new magic than she had organizing. Bending onto her hands and knees, Lisanna went to work on gathering the items, placing Levys shoes neatly beside the bed and placing the books on Levys freshly cleaned coffee table. It shined as if waxed, a curious thing for Lisanna to notice.

Though that wasn't the end of her discoveries, too preoccupied to realize the bear Levy held onto was not old at all and had never been in the home before. When she stood up, Lisanna saw the yellow lilles, a flower that meant joy. She wouldn't of known that if Levy hadn't told her, knowing the meaning of at least a hundred different species of plants. The sweet smell she overlooked earlier drew her back to the kitchen where Lisanna set down the packaged dinner she brought near the stove. In a bowl besides the stove was an assortment of chocolate covered berries, macaroons and heart shaped chocolates, some even styled like Fairy Tails insignia, though the edges were a bit off.

Lisanna shook her head, tired smile upon her lips as she heard rustling of the sheets, a muffled yawn and the groggy squeak of Levys voice. "Lisanna? Are you here?"

"Yes."


End file.
